All For You
by XenoScene
Summary: A clary and luke fic, it gets steamy and sexual, if people want me to continue. don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Clarissa fray and I think I may be losing my mind. It's been about a month since my 16th birthday, during which my mom was kidnapped by my evil father, Valentine, who I didn't even know existed. I also found out that I was a shadow hunter which means I am part angel and natural born killer of all things creepy, crawly and evil. I was told shadow hunters can only come from shadow hunter parents which means my mom should have been an actress with the way lies could just roll off her tongue because I had no clue we were anything but a normal mother daughter duo. Oh did I mention my very nerdy, loving, safe and HUMAN best friend, Simon, was now a vampire because I didn't have the good sense to stay away from him.

My moms best friend Luke was also a shadow hunter but the most shocking I learned was the he was also a werewolf like an honest to god turn into a snarling wolf werewolf but oh wait there is more. He was the alpha of his pack meaning he killed he first guy and took his place and all of these over grown dogs just follow him like a king. This was Luke the guy I made wire rings for and married in the living room, the guy who would put me on his shoulders just so I could see better, the guy I talked about boys and dating with because my mom was so protective she would just say "isn't our family enough for you" on repeat but most of all he was family.

The thing that was driving my up the wall was that I couldn't get Luke out of my head. It started out innocent enough with images of safe protected hugs but quickly became very inappropriate, Luke caressing my hips, Luke lapping at my folds, Luke taking my innocence swiftly then ending with Luke shuttering in ecstasy buried deep inside of me biting down hard on my neck. The kicker is that everything he did I wanted more. I never seemed disgusted or ashamed, just willing and begging for more of him. I had to stop these thoughts, Jace was good for me, devilishly attractive and my age. I just had to make myself love him and give up this horrible obsession.

"Clary, Hun, Earth to Clary " pulled from my musings but the soothing tone of Luke's voice, startled to notice his face maybe a foot from mine with a very strange look In his eyes, one that I had to be imagining. "Hey Luke, what's going on?" I asked praying my voice was even and normal. Knowing full well I could give away how the closeness effected me I took soothing breath "ohhh" was the involuntary sound on the breath out. Fuck he smelled good, like dangerously good. Wait scent, he has wolf senses, he can smell my current arousal issue. Shit, fuck, god dammit, ok play it cool. "sorry i was just thinking about jace and got a little lost in my head" my voice a little too shaky during the reply.

"I could tell" he responded a little to aggressively. "I mean you shouldn't just waste the day dreaming, simon is here to walk you to practice. I think you should go out after tonight with your friends, not that i mind you staying here, but you should get out more hun.". " you know that sounds like an amazing idea" my smile a little too quick but honestly if i spend much more time here surrounded by his scent i might actually explode. " just gotta pack up then i'll get out-outta your hair." I stammered wishing he would take the hit and lean away from me a bit 'cause his nearness was driving me batty and his stare was only getting more intense.

Dipping in almost close enough to kiss me first he started to slowly back away with, what i could only guess was, a sort of longing on his face. "Alright, i'll see you tomorrow clary, be safe." He said seeming a little angry or frustrated but i didn't really want to stick around too find out. "I will, you know me, boring old clary." I replied this time smiling for real. Ducking past him to grab my bag before i book it out the door in to the freedom that is simon and his surprisingly uncomplicated vampire problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**All for you**

It was still warm out even though the sun had set a while ago being late august it was par for the course. Shit, Simon would be able to smell me too, only he could read me better. He would know I was lying if I used Jace daydreams as an excuse. He knew things were strained on my end, that I wasn't in love like I should be. Simon was my best friend he knew every thing.

Idly I wondered if I should just tell him all about Luke and my daydreams of a torrid affair. He would let me cry that my little crush could never flourish, that I would be stuck in the downward spiral of unrequited love. " CLARY" Simon screamed in a mix of amusement and frustration cause me to jump near a foot in the air. "uhh sorry Simon what were you saying?". " Clary we are almost at the institute and you haven't even noticed that I exist,You smell like arousal and sorrow, it's not a healthy mix. You know you can tell me whats on your mind right?" Simon questioned with sincerity.

Pulling him to a stop as I try to line up my thoughts, he obeys easily waiting to hear me out. "It's, uh, that I uhh, hmm... Simon I think I might be finally losing it." I manage to speak at least sort of. " I think I am falling in love with Luke, of maybe just lust. Its bad I can't even stomach the thought of touching Jace, or anyone else for that matter. I feel like a love sick puppy, and I doubt he could even look at me if he knew what was going I feel stupid. I am not and I will never be that damsel in fucking distress that needs someones approval."

Simon started laughing at me, actually laughing. Scowling at him until he noticed my angry gaze, thinking hard about lightning striking him where he stood. " Clary, this might be the only normal problem anyone we know has had in months. Luke is not your dad, he has admitted to us he saw your mom as a only sister, just tell him. At worse he can only say no, trust me when I say it is much worse not to tell someone how you feel to try to spare embarrassment.".

"Simon, I." I cut in hoping to be able to help him with his obvious sadness. " No Clare bear, we are helping you right now. Just like tomorrow at your party get under his skin, dress to kill. Get Izzy's help, she will support this, as you have supported her love with faeboy. Then once everyone leaves you can talk to him and just come clean." Simon said in a commanding tone, not really covering the clear emotions, Rolling of him in near tangible waves was a deep longing and despair.

Continuing the walk to training I was left to my thoughts in a comfortable silence. Luke would never be cruel to me, maybe he had different intentions but he loved me in some form or another. things might go a bit funny with my living there if he knew my thoughts. He would never kick me out or leave me alone. " Simon, I could just kiss you, you always know just what to say. Thanks for getting me to training. Love you." I had plans for tomorrow, plans that involved a little help from my only female influence.


End file.
